Little Talks
by DragonBlood-Katana
Summary: Ennoshita is blushy and Kuroo is the awkward cute lil shit he is.


Ennoshita couldn't help the excited little flutter his heart did when he saw that little number one in the corner of his inbox icon when he logged onto his Tumblr account. He had been getting really sweet anons for a few months, starting from when he had had a really bad day and had come home to a lot of negative feedback from something he had posted a few weeks back. He had said something about deleting his blog in a moment of being an overdramatic angsty teenager, and regretted posting that particular statement in a few minutes. However, it had gotten him a sweet message from an anon and that anon hadn't stopped being adorable since.

Ennoshita smiled as he saw that it was, indeed, the cute anon again. He giggled as he read, grinning from ear to ear.

 _It's anon again! I just wanted to say that you're looking especially cute today! Oh, yeah, and there's a new musical coming out in your area. I was wondering if you were going to go see it?_

Ennoshita was about to hit the reply button when he noticed: the anon had forgotten to send the message anonymously, and Ennoshita had a free link to their blog. His grin widened as he clicked through and had to laugh. The url was _meow-some_.

Ennoshita scrolled through the blog, liking pretty much every post along the way. Meow-some's blog was mostly just shit posting and bad cat puns, but there was an occasional reblog from someone whose username was owl-some, a few pictures, and _lots_ of reblogs of Ennoshita's posts. It made Ennoshita's heart flutter warmly.

His computer made a little bleep-y noise as someone messaged him. _Meow-some: shit u found me._

Ennoshita laughed as he typed out a response. _Ennokara: Yep._

 _Meow-some: how did u find my blog_

 _Ennokara: You forgot to send your last message as an anon._

 _Meow-some: j;jf iaru jeruja;uaua dklsj;fa fldkj;sf ;djaslfjkdl;fo;iewa[IewQ3t]fj'dp_

 _Meow-some: that was me banging my head against the keyboard btw_

 _Ennokara: Don't do that; you'll hurt yourself._

 _Meow-some: agh i said embarrassing things tho_

 _Ennokara: It's fine! I thought they were cute. ^.^_

There was a pause before they responded.

 _Meow-some: I think you broke him. I'm his friend by the way. I'm afraid that he's unable to respond out of sheer embarrassment._

Ennoshita laughed again, shaking his head. _Ennokara: Haha! I hope he's okay. I didn't mean to break him._

 _Meow-some: He'll be fine. He just needs a moment to recover from the fact he's talking to you._

 _Ennokara: What's that mean?_

There was another pause between responses. _Meow-some: omg im so sorry kenmas an ass dont listen to him pls_

 _Ennokara: It's fine! What did he mean, though?_

 _Meow-some: nothing! a do not listen to kenma he doesnt know anything_

 _Ennokara: Methinks doth protest too much._

Ennoshita, by this point, was laughing so hard he was almost in tears. His ribs hurt like hell but this person was just so _adorable_ it was hard not to.

There was another bleep as something was submitted to Ennoshita's inbox. He opened it and laughed harder. It was a selfie of sorts, taken by a stoic boy about Ennoshita's age. His hair was very obviously dyed blonde – his natural black hair was growing in. Beside him, someone with very messy bedhead and a very bright red face was curled up, trying to hide his blush with his hands.

Ennoshita reopened the chat and giggled at the new messages.

 _Meow-some: fuck fuck fuck fuck don't look at that._

 _Meow-some: u looked at it didnt u_

 _Meow-some: shit_

 _Ennokara: Yep! It's adorable. Which one are you?_

 _Meow-some: jlardg'9ooifj_

 _Meow-some: wpej_

 _Meow-some: Sorry about that, I had to get him away from the computer._

 _Meow-some: He's the one blushing like an elementary schooler._

 _Meow-some: E_

 _Meow-some: IGNORE KENMA IGNOR A_

 _Ennokara: Kenma? Oh, why did he dye his hair?_

 _Meow-some: wat? o, bc he wanted to stand out more_

 _Meow-some: wait_

 _Meow-some: F U C K_

 _Ennokara: ;)_

 _Meow-some: nooooooo why did i fall for that ur as evil as kenma_

 _Ennokara: Would it make it better if I sent a picture of myself?_

Ennoshita was nervous about that message, even though he'd posted pictures of himself online before. It seemed more embarrassing to send a photo to someone you'd talked to. The five-minute wait for a response didn't help any, either.

 _Meow-some: Judging by the fact that he just fell onto the floor and started squealing like he's about to explode, I think Kuroo would like that quite a bit._

 _Ennokara: Okay! Tell him to give me a second._

 _Meow-some: He looks like he's about to pass out his face is so red. I don't think his excitement can possibly be healthy._

Ennoshita giggled and pulled out his camera, setting it up for the right lighting and timing and all that. He felt irrationally like he needed it to be perfect, so that this Kuroo person would feel like it was worth the embarrassment. He quickly slid into his chair, looking right at the blinking orange light on his camera and smiling. It was a real smile, not one of the fake ones he tended to give the camera, because he knew it was a real, clearly easily embarrassed person that would be seeing it.

The camera flashed and it was only years of practice that allowed him not to blink at the bright light. Ennoshita grabbed the camera and took out the SD card, putting it into his computer and uploading the photo. He submitted it before he could look at it and be tempted to edit it. He submitted it and waited for a response.

He practically exploded with nervousness when he got the notification for his chat. His hand was shaking as he opened it, though he would deny that with every fiber of his existence later.

 _Meow-some: fuck ur cute_

 _Meow-some: do u have any idea how fucking cute u are_

 _Ennokara: 0/0 What? I'm not that cute!_

 _Meow-some: uh huh sure. whatever you say._

 _Meow-some: ur adorable shut ur sassy lil mouth_

Ennoshita pressed his hands to his cheeks, horrified to find that they were as hot as they had initially felt. He knew he was blushing up a storm; his pale skin had always been shit at hiding his blushes, and being called cute was definitely something that made his face go red.

 _Ennokara: Anyway! Moving on from my nonexistent cuteness. Your profile says you go to Nekoma High. I actually go to Karasuno, and since we live near each other, I thought maybe we could go to the opening show together if you'd like._

 _Ennokara: It's fine if you're busy, I'd just really like to meet you in person._

Ennoshita felt something in his stomach do a weird flop as he waited for a response. He had never requested to meet one of his online friends in real life, and was surprised he could already call Kuroo a friend. He just seemed so light and easygoing and dorky, it was hard not to consider him a friend.

 _Meow-some: id love to_

 _Meow-some: also ur cuteness is very existent btw so shush_

Ennoshita smiled.

 _Ennokara: Great! See you Saturday, then. I'll look forward to it._

 _Meow-some: me 2. cant wait for our date ;)_

 _Ennokara: Wait, what?! 0/A/0_

 _Meow-some:_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 _Ennokara: What?!_

 _Meow-some: c u saturday_

 _Ennokara: …_

 _Ennokara: I'm not sure I like your sass, Mister._


End file.
